Old Books & Unexpected Actions
by Red-Scribbler
Summary: Kennett one-shot: Kol had no idea why he was standing on her door step offering help. Bonnie had no idea why she invited him in. Neither of them had any idea how the night was going to end. Rated M for fluffy smut


**Hello! This is a Kennett One- Shot btw. Sorry it's later than promised my internet was being a dick. This is the first one-shot to start off a thing that I'm doing.**

** I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS, TWO SHOTS, DRABBLES ETC... FOR SHIPS/CHARACTERS IN: TVD, THE ORIGINALS, TEEN WOLF, HARRY POTTER AND THE 100. I DO NOT HAVE TO SHIP/LIKE THE CHARACTERS YOU REQUEST. JUST GIVE ME THE SHIP OR CHARACTER NAME, A SCENARIO AND JUST A RATING (E.G. SMUT, FLUFF). CAN BE GIVEN TO ME VIA THE PRIVATE MESSAGE OR IN THE REVIEWS OF ANY OF MY STUFF!**

**ALSO READ MY KLAROLINE FANFICTION 'Never Let Me Go' AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS **

* * *

><p>Kol didn't know what he was doing. Why he was working with the Bennett Witch was something he couldn't fathom, or more likely didn't really want to. He was currently sitting on the floor in Bonnie's living room across from Bonnie herself whilst they searched through centuries worth of Grimoires. Although it took a lot to get to this position.<p>

"Go away Kol" Bonnie sighed in exasperation as she attempted to close the front door right in his face.  
>Kol smirked and kept the door open with his foot.<br>"No. I can help you. I'm great at team work." Kol grinned as he waggled his eyebrows.  
>Bonnie glared at him and continued to try and slam the door, although with no luck.<br>"I don't want or need your help Kol. I'm perfectly fine on my own." She told him sternly.  
>"But better with me to help. I'm an asset." Kol defended.<br>Bonnie just rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm serious. I grew up around magic. And I had a very powerful witch for a mother. I can help you."<br>Bonnie bit her lip trying to think. There was a lot of reading to do and not a lot of time. And extra pair of hands would be useful even ones as insufferable as Kol's. She sighed.  
>"Fine, I'll invite you in. But don't make me regret it."<br>Kol's eyes lit up and he strolled into the house.  
>"Oh you won't, trust me."<p>

"Ugh, we are never going to find it!" Bonnie had gone through too many Grimoires to count and she still hadn't found what she was looking for.  
>"Well not with that attitude you won't." Kol smirked flipping through 500 year old pages.<br>Bonnie shot him a dirty look. She was sick of spell searching. She needed a break. She sighed loudly and made her way to the kitchen. She could feel Kol's eyes on her as she walked, never leaving her retreating figure. She was still unsure as to why he was here. He had never expressed any interest before in helping, so why now? She couldn't figure it out.

Kol couldn't figure it out. As he watched the witch walk away, he felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He honestly had no idea why he was here. The current predicament only affected him slightly, not enough for him to want to lend a helping hand. He didn't understand the effect that Bonnie had on him. For some reason, he felt better when she was around. Almost whole. It was weird.

It was weird. For some reason, Bonnie felt slightly at ease having Kol here. She almost forgot or rather, didn't care that he was a big bad Original vampire. She didn't think about it. Bonnie quickly reached for a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Somehow Kol was distracting her. They needed to think about the mission at hand. She leaned on the counter and took a long gulp of water, trying to clear her mind, but then suddenly felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She was quickly spun around to face their owner. Kol. What was he doing?

He didn't know what he was doing. He just knew that if he didn't, he would regret it. He had tried to convince himself that he was here to help. Purely selfless. But he knew, deep down, he was here for her. Purely selfish. He looked at her and saw confusion written all over her face.  
>"Wha-"<br>Before she could finish, his lips smashed against hers, trying to explain to her what he couldn't say.  
>After a few moments, he pulled back and searched her face for anger or shock. But instead, she smirked. He then felt a small hand reach to the back of his neck and pull their lips back together. She was kissing him back. He smiled at the thought. Kol traced his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted quickly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth the same time he lifted her small body onto the kitchen counter. His hands moved from her waist back to the back of her neck deepening the kiss, tangling his hands in her hair. She reacted by biting down on his bottom lip, causing Kol to let out a small groan. He swiftly picked her up from under her thighs, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Kol then used his vampire speed to dash to her bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Once inside, Kol let Bonnie fall on to the bed, causing a small giggle to escape her red and puffy lips. Kol smiled widely. He couldn't believe this was happening.<p>

Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening. What her friends think? What would her more rational-self think? But seeing Kol standing in front of her, smiling widely, she didn't care what anyone would think. She just knew they were both wearing far too much clothes. Kol clearly thought the same thing as he pulled off his shirt from the back, in the weird way guys do that Bonnie couldn't understand how they did it daily, before climbing onto to the bed, hovering over her. His hands cupped her face before covering her mouth with his again. The kiss got back to its heated stage like earlier very quickly. Kol's hands moved under her tank top, massaging the skin at her waist and continued to inch closer to her boobs, causing Bonnie to moan into his mouth. Kol could listen to that sound all day, every day, and he needed to hear more. He roughly grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head, as she quickly shimmied out of her pajama shorts. He then reached around and undid her bra, throwing the item across the room, not looking at the direction it went in. Kol detached his mouth from Bonnie's, and attached it to her left nipple, sucking harshly and flicking his tongue expertly over it, causing Bonnie to squirm underneath him. She let out a loud moan as he softly bit down on it, before moving on and giving the right one the same treatment. She was a moaning mess underneath him and she could feel herself getting wetter and needier by the second. Kol left sloppy kisses down her stomach, sucking harshly on her skin, sure to leave marks. Before he could do anything else, he was yanked back up to face Bonnie.  
>"Please I need you now."<br>She whimpered, fiddling with the buttons on his jeans until they opened and he threw them over his shoulder, probably to where Bonnie's bra was residing. The tent in his boxers was extremely obvious, and looked almost painful. Kol brought his lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking a spot just below her ear, causing blood to rush to the surface. He resisted the urge to bite down and sink his teeth into her neck, because he had much bigger urge to attend to. And one he he thinks for the first time ever, he would probably enjoy more. He started to grind against her, making both of them moan.  
>"Shit, I need you." He breathed, ripping her lace panties off. Bonnie sighed as she felt the cool air hit her core. She could feel herself dripping down her thighs onto the bed. Kol rid himself of his boxers, smashing his lips hungrily to hers; it was needy and lustful as his tongue started to play with hers again. He lined himself at her entrance, before stopping himself.<br>"Are you sure? You're not going to regret this are you?" He asked worriedly.  
>The truth was, he had plenty of random, meaningless fucks to last tons of lifetimes. He wanted this to mean something. He didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. And he wanted her to feel the same way. He needed her to feel the same way.<br>"Yes I'm positive Kol, just, please!" Bonnie let out, breathing heavily.  
>He nodded before slowly pushing in holding her gaze, revelling in the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling, like they were connected. He then pulled out half way before slamming back in. Bonnie let out a series of loud moans as he continued thrusting in, picking up the pace slightly.<br>"Fuck, Kol!" Bonnie almost screamed as he found her g spot.  
>Kol almost came at that second, his name as a moan on her lips.<br>"Say it again." He ordered, as he repeatedly hit her spot.  
>She moaned out his name again and again, mixed with a few profanities.<br>Kol was in awe. He had never seen anything so perfect in his a thousand years of life. She was amazing. He groaned at how good she was making him feel. He started thrusting faster, causing the knot in Bonnie's stomach to tighten by the second. You're so damn perfect." He growled as her nails started to leave marks down his back.  
>"Kol... I'm... Damn." She moaned, overcome by pleasure.<br>"I know, me too." He breathed out as he started to trail his fingers down her stomach and soon enough he was rubbing her clit and rolling it between his fingers.  
>"Let it go." He whispered in her ear and she fell apart in his arms, screaming his name and clenching around his length. She saw white and was so overcome with pleasure that she barely noticed him still inside of her, his eyes squeezed shut as he let his own pleasure take over his body.<br>He removed himself from her and flopped down on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her to his side, her resting her head on his chest.  
>"That was-"<br>"The best sex of my entire existence." Kol finished, smiling down at a blushing Bonnie.  
>He kissed her on the head before continuing.<br>"I'm serious. And I don't want this to just have been a casual fuck. I want it to mean as much to you as it did to me." He breathed out looking down at her. A smile spread across her face.  
>"It does." She reassured.<br>He grinned, but kept going.  
>"And I also don't want this to be a one-time thing because not only was it amazing, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." He babbled, trying to get the words out quickly.<br>The smile on her face grew wider.  
>"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."<br>He leant down and kissed her passionately, never had he been as happy as he was in that moment.  
>They didn't think about what people would say and they didn't care. Because they had each other, and they never wanted to be without each other ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Review and Request!**


End file.
